Abrahamic Pantheon
High Heavens Yahweh *'Race:' God *'Titles:' God of Creation and Light *'Equipment:' *'Home:' High Heavens *'Family:' Angels (Creations) Yahweh is a God of Creation and Light, formerly belonging to Canaanite Pantheon. Before leaving his pantheon, he fused with three other gods. Using the power granted by the fusion, he created the High Heavens and its angel populace. Yahweh looks as if he is a young handsome man with brown hair and a thick matching beard. He keeps his general appearance clean and professional at all times, even when he is on his personal time. He is a calm and collected god who knows when to act professionally around others or when it is time to be carefree to possibly lighten the mood. Despite his attitude, he, like most gods, are slaves to his emotions and overreacts when he doesn't mean to. The most apt example was his ultimate regret of banishing Lucifer rather than talking with him. Archangels Gabriel *'Race:' Archangel *'Titles:' Messenger of Yahweh *'Equipment:' *'Home:' High Heavens *'Family:' Yahweh (Creator) Gabriel is an Archangel created by the god Yahweh to serve as his messenger. Gabriel wears a white robe with blue accents and white lily that he has since taken as a personal logo. As an honest angel, he helps those who seek the truth of a matter or that which lingers within their own hearts. Michael *'Race:' Archangel *'Titles:' Guardian Angel *'Equipment:' *'Home:' *'Family:' Yahweh (Creator) Michael is an Archangel who serves Yahweh as the general of his angelic army. Michael appears as a handsome young man with golden hair and a clean shaven face. He possesses large wings but prefers not to present them. He was created as a defender of man, as such, he stands for justice, strength and protection of the innocent. Cassiel *'Race:' Archangel *'Titles:' Angel of Temperance *'Equipment:' *'Home:' *'Family:' Yahweh (Creator) Cassiel is the Archangel of Temperance and a prince of Seventh Heaven. He is tasked with accepting who may or may not enter the Seventh Heaven and watches over the remainder of Heaven itself. He is a bearded man with short hair and a silver crown that shows his status as a angelic prince. He wields a spear capable of killing demons with a single cut. Loyal to his father, Cassiel is steadfast in ensuring his task is completely to its fullest without compromise or failure. He watches over the downtrodden and the oppressed, offering support whenever he can. Infernal Hells Lucifer *'Race:' Fallen Archangel *'Titles:' High King *'Equipment:' *'Home:' *'Family:' Yahweh (Creator), Lilith (Consort) Lucifer was once one of the first Archangels to be created by Yahweh during the formation of the angelic host. As an Archangel, Lucifer was charged with the administration of the Cherubim. While in the High Heavens, Lucifer was considered the most beautiful, and one of the most powerful of all the angels. A time would come, however, when Lucifer decided upon rebelling against his creator, firstly by corrupting his new humans within Eden. He then led a force of rebellious angels against the angelic host. Despite his own power, he was defeat and his army destroyed. As Yahweh had driven himself into isolation, Lucifer was judged by his fellow Archangels. As punishment, Lucifer was stripped of his powers and banished into the lowest levels of the Infernal Hells. It was here that he was found by Lilith and assisted him in carving his own territory out of the realm. Lilith *'Race:' Demon, Human (formerly) *'Titles:' Queen of Hell, Mother of Demons *'Equipment:' *'Home:' *'Family:' Lucifer (Husband) When Yahweh was in the process of forging Eden as a home for his chosen people, Lilith was one of the new humans that he had created to live within. Yahweh paired her alongside Adam, another of his new humans for the purpose of reproduction. However, Lilith was far to independent and refused to partake in the god's plan. In response, she was thrown into the Infernal Hells as punishment, later being turned into a demon by Samael. Naamah *'Race:' Demon *'Titles:' *'Equipment:' *'Home:' *'Family:' Samael (Consort) Naamah is a Lady of Hell and one of Samael's mates. She is responsible for finding Lilith after her punishment, and assisting Samael in converting Lilith into a demon. She has since taken upon the task of manipulating humans, gods, angels, and other creatures at her Lord's behalf. Samael *'Race:' Demon *'Titles:' *'Equipment:' *'Home:' *'Family:' Naamah (Bride) Samael is a powerful demon and a prominent figure within the Infernal Hell's hierarchy. While he works alongside Lucifer, the two share a complicated relationship as they have both made attempts on each other's lives over the millennia. Category:Pantheons Category:Abrahamic Mythology